Unison
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: /AU Oneshot, SoraxRiku/ Desperation. Passion. Need. They were meant to be, and he nearly left before having the chance to experience how it truly feels to have someone complete you...


_Umm...wow XD _

Okay, first off, I must say that this is based off a dream I had about a week ago. Man, my dreams are weird. But when I was writing it down (yes, I write down all my dreams 'cause I'm a nerd like that), I thought 'HEY! This would make a freaking sweet arse SoraxRiku fic!' So, here it is. Rock on me?

Lessee...

Warnings: This is YAOI, which means boyxboy love. Boys kissing boys, boys necking boys, boys touching boys, you get the idea. If that makes you uncomfortable, for the love of cheese, click your 'back' button now. But this IS rated T, so there's nothing all that horribly graphic, though it's still quite seksi. -giggles-

_Also, if you have the ability to listen to music and read at the same time, I recommend listening to Enigma's 'Gravity of Love' while reading this, especially towards the end. It's a very SoraxRiku kind of song, in my opinion._

_Lastly...dedicated to my lovely Krissy! -mwah- Here it is, finally. Bet you thought I'd never finish this, huh:P_

_Alrighty, that's the end of my kind of long author's note! Here, finally, is..._

**Unison**

It was one of those hot, sweltering days where everyone moved at half their usual speed and you could practically _see_ the air cook. The heat wave had been getting more and more intense over the past week, and today it felt like the center of the sun had descended upon earth.

"Y'know what, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"It seriously feels like the center of the sun has descended upon earth."

The silver-haired eighteen-year-old rolled his aquamarine eyes, the only movement he dared make for fear of collapsing because of the heat. Riku was lying on the cool tiled floor of his apartment next to his best friend, Sora, who had showed up at seven that morning delivering a much sought-after bag of ice.

Of course, now the ice had melted—most of it all over Sora's spiky brown hair, where the cubes had gotten when he and Riku had an ice fight. As refreshing at it was, it left them exhausted, lying side by side on the floor for hours on end, bored to the point where they could practically feel the hair growing from their heads.

"Riku?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Riku heaved a sigh and forced himself to sit up, the loose black tank top he was wearing not even shifting—it was seemed to be fused to his muscular body by sweat. _Ew_. "Well, what do you propose we do, then? It's too hot to step a foot outside, so don't even think about it."

Sora opened his mouth and closed it with a snap. He knew how testy Riku could get, especially in this damn heat. He slowly sat up, his own white tank top sticking to him. "Well, it's better than sitting around here doing nothing," he said slowly. Riku turned and frowned, but seeing the brunette's pleading puppy-dog eyes immediately softened his stern expression--but only a little.

"If you're so bored, why'd you come over here anyway?" Riku asked, trying not to get moody at all. Being mad wasted precious energy.

"Well, you _are _my best friend," Sora grinned, slowly standing up to his big feet. "But since you're being so stingy, maybe I'll go bug Kairi and see if she's out of work yet."

Riku just gave a half shrug, not really wanting to move, but thinking that seeing Kairi sounded really tempting. She worked in a department store, one of the only places in town that still had a working air conditioner. Obviously, the redhead had been working a lot of overtime during the past few days.

However, going to see Kairi meant moving, which Riku _really _didn't want to do. He hated how the heat just drained everything out of him.

"You know..." he sighed, glancing up at Sora. "You go see her. Have a wonderful time. I think I'm gonna take a nap or something."

"Okay, you big baby," Sora grinned, stretching. "But tomorrow you'd better think about leaving the house, okay mister?"

"Yeah, yeah," was the grunted reply. Sora was one of the few people who could boss him around like that and get away with it.

"I'll save some cold air for you!"

"Just get out of here already, would you!"

There was a laugh and the sound of a door slamming and Sora had left, off to walk to the probably-very-crowded department store. Riku couldn't understand how Sora was so upbeat and cheerful even during this brain-cooking heat wave; it was just another thing you had to love about the blue-eyed brunette.

Riku smiled to himself, but quickly winced as a horrid smell filled his nostrils. Smoke? Geez, who their right minds would be having a barbeque _now? _Not giving it a second thought, Riku yawned and stretched out on the tile, falling asleep in an instant.

---

"Ahhh..." Sora breathed happily, dragging his feet out of the ice box known as the department store. He had spent the whole, glorious afternoon bugging Kairi and sitting on those little benches they put in the dressing rooms, basking in the cold air blowing in his face.

Yes, if he could just get Riku to join him, life would be pretty freaking sweet.

Sora's little happy bubble deflated when he literally ran into someone on the sidewalk. Before he could apologize, he realized that there was a whole horde of people blocking the road. Cars were backed up for miles (how _did _he miss all the honking?), and cops were running around, trying to find a safe detour for people to walk or drive through.

Sora, not having the greatest amount of patience in the world, began to shove through the mob. "Excuse me, excuse me, coming through..." He was just thankful that the sun was setting, so the heat wouldn't make anybody even testier than they already were. Several people were already glaring at Sora for squishing past them.

The spiky-haired boy made his way to the front of the crowd, only to be stopped by a bright yellow tape proclaiming 'CAUTION: POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS'. Sora frowned, finally wondering what exactly was going on.

"I've never seen anything quite like it...it came out of nowhere," one policeman was saying.

"It's getting harder to control it," someone else replied, sounding worried. "The heat wave depleted a lot of the water supply, but at this point, I don't think it's going to spread."

It was then Sora noticed the dozens of fire trucks lined up down the road—right on Riku's street, it seemed. Hmm. He hoped one of Riku's neighbor's homes hadn't caught on fire. How awful!

"Um, excuse me, Officer," Sora asked, tapping the one who had spoken earlier on the shoulder, sounded a bit meek. "What exactly happened?"

The Officer heaved a sigh, like he had answered this question dozens of times already. "A huge fire broke out on several apartment buildings earlier this afternoon. It started to heavily spread, and it was difficult to control because there's less usable water during this heat wave. Luckily, there weren't many people in the apartments and I'm sure they got out safely."

Blue eyes blinked, his stomach slowly churning. "Um...what apartment buildings?"

"The fire started in the Oblivion building," the Officer answered. "Why?"

_Oblivion building?_

Sora let out a scream, his eyes widening in sudden panic. The awful feeling was traveling up his body, and he started to shake violently.

"Officer!" he cried, grabbing his arm. "Please tell me everyone got out! _Please!_"

The cop was now looking at Sora, clearly more concerned. He patted the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to calm the boy down. "Tell me, did you have any family or friends in that building? Or were you living there?"

"My best friend, Riku!" Sora cried, his eyes filling up with tears. "Please tell me he's out there! That he's okay!"

"Just a moment..." The Officer turned and started looking at a clipboard Sora hadn't realized was there. Upon closer examination, he also found the cop was wearing a nametag. ' Leon', was all it said.

"I'm sorry..." Leon said, flipping through the pages of the clipboard. His handsome face was trying not to look too worried. "We took down the names of the people we got out from the buildings, but I don't see a 'Riku' here anywhere."

"But he _has _to be!" Sora yelled, shaking even more fiercely. He was still grasping Leon's arm, the only thing that prevented him from falling to his knees.

"Calm down, kid." Stone gray eyes looked towards a crowd of people, several of who were talking to firefighters. "The people over there came from the buildings. I'll go ask if any of them have seen a Riku." Leon started towards the crowd, not letting Sora see the doubtful look on his face.

Once he realized he had nothing to hold on to, Sora fell, unable to support himself any longer. Riku was the stronger one of the two. He was the one who was always pushing Sora to better himself, who beat him in their brawls, who was so sure of himself. He _had _to be okay...he just had to. Now, in the heat of the moment, Sora realized that he couldn't live without Riku. All he wanted was for Leon to walk back to the caution tape, Riku in tow.

Instead, he looked up to find Leon with a grim look on his face, his head shaking slightly. That was all he needed before Sora buried his face in his hands, silent sobs racking his body and nobody noticing the tears pouring out of his eyes except himself.

---

Darkness.

Riku slowly opened his eyes, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference—it was dark whether he could see or not. Damnit, did he forget to pay his electric bill? That wasn't like him, though—Sora would be the one more likely to forget to pay a bill. That was one reason they didn't share an apartment.

As the moments wore on, however, Riku realized that he wasn't even _in _his apartment. He appeared to be outside, although he still couldn't see through the fog of darkness surrounding him.

"Riku..."

Silver hair whipped around, trying to pinpoint the voice who had called him. It sounded familiar…

"I'm coming," he whispered, trying desperately to run, but simply felt like the ground was rolling under his feet. When he dared to look down, he found that his feet weren't even _on _the ground—he was floating. But how?

"What happened...?" he asked, more to himself than anyone. He felt empty, disconnected, like his whole life had dwindled down to a single moment. He couldn't quite place the moment his life was, though, as he continued flying towards the direction that had called for him. It was so _important; _he could feel it with what was left of him now.

A flash of light suddenly blinded him, and he found himself in a familiar area. He was in a bedroom, one that was small and cozy, the huge bed itself taking up most of the room. Someone rustled under the sheets.

"Riku..."

His aquamarine eyes were still burning from the light—he couldn't see too well, but he could hear that voice calling him, calling him in total desperation like Riku was the only one left. How could someone _need _him so bad...?

His eyes finally adjusted, and he found himself staring at a small, spiky-hair brunette. The moonlight just hit his slightly tanned skin so, enveloping him in what Riku believed to be the light that had flashed at him earlier.

_'Beautiful,' _was the first word that popped in Riku's head. And oh, he was, he was, he was something out of a fairy tale, too perfect for words and Riku felt that if he merely blinked he would be gone, as though something so lovely wasn't meant for mere mortal eyes.

He attempted to run his hand through the brunette's spikes, but to his surprise, his hand flew through them as if he wasn't even there. Riku stared at his hand, shocked, until he realized at that moment he couldn't feel his heart beating.

_'What is going on?...' _

He was useless. Powerless. Heartless.

Riku spun around, muscular arms hugging himself. He hadn't felt so lost in...well, _never _had he felt so empty and disconnected as he did now. The darkness that was surrounding him was getting stronger now; wanting to swallow him up and lead him into something so everlasting.

It was at that moment the boy in the bed stirred, eyes sleepily opening. It was a small, unheard movement that normally would've gone unanswered, but somehow, Riku heard it and turned back to face the boy, finding himself staring into unending, deep blue eyes.

Riku would've gasped if he could; his heart would've been pounding a million miles a minute had it not been missing. _Those eyes..._how could he have ever forgotten, even in this lonely, heartless state?

"Riku?"

The older boy's mouth fell open and he sank down on the bed, still staring into those livid blue eyes. _'He can see me, even though I've dwindled down to nothing...?' _

"Sora...?"

"Riku, yes! It's me!" Sora was happy and shocked, confused and giddy all at the same time. Riku was here...Riku, Riku, Riku, and as long as they were together, everything was going to be just fine; the whole prior evening was just a nightmare, he had been asleep, escaping the violent summer heat...

Sora jumped up, his arms spread, and flung himself at Riku. Before the older boy could open his arms to reciprocate, Sora's body flew right through Riku's, and he landed on the floor with a sickening _thud. _

Riku's arms idled at his sides. He didn't dare turn around and look at Sora, but instead stared at the floor in front of him, aqua eyes tearing up. He _had _to be strong. Neither of them could stand any more heartbreak.

Muffled sobs echoed in the room, and it took Riku a moment to realize Sora was crying. He still didn't turn around, but the fog around him lightened a bit, and he tried to speak, but Sora beat him to it.

"You're supposed to be _gone_, Riku," he cried. "That's what they told me! They said you didn't make it out of the building and your body was in the charred remains. _That's _what they told me." He slowly stood up so he was back to back with Riku, although he could barely feel the breeze his best friend emitted. "So why are you still here?"

"I...I don't know." Riku never liked admitting he was clueless, but at that moment he realized how ignorant he had been all along. Why he was put on this world to be near Sora, only to be ripped away from him so soon, why he was still here, in Sora's room of all places, empty and heartless.

"I think you do," Sora said quietly, snapping Riku out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, I think you know why you're here." There was a quiver in the younger boy's voice. "Somehow you do."

"If I knew why I was still here, do you think I'd be floating around in your room, not even able to touch you?" Riku clenched his fists, but still didn't turn around. "Sora, when I opened my eyes, all I could see was the darkness, and I realized that a nobody like me doesn't even deserve to have a heart anymore. I was surrounded by nothingness. I didn't even remember who you were until I looked into your eyes."

Sora just stared. The atmosphere in the room grew tense, even though both boys refused to acknowledge it. Riku heard Sora swallow before they both turned to face each other.

Riku's eyes softened every so slightly, the way they always did when he looked at Sora. For reasons he didn't know, a slight blush had crept its way up to Sora's cheeks, and he glanced down at the floor in embarrassment before looking back up at Riku, who was still watching him.

"Riku, I..." He couldn't find the words. Sora, the amazing optimist who always knew the right thing to say, couldn't get the words to crawl up his throat. Instead, a feeling of desperation, of _need _filled his heart. Maybe there was a _reason _Riku had come back to haunt him. Maybe, just maybe...

"You're here," he muttered desperately before roughly grabbing Riku's shoulders and firmly pressing his lips to the other boy's.

It was quick, but the feeling of shock quickly won over need. They pulled back, and Riku clutched Sora's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt as tight as he could. "You...you felt that?"

"I did," Sora whispered, his arms moving to encircle Riku's neck, his eyes still wide with wonder. "I felt it."

In an instant, Riku's lips crushed Sora's in a bruising kiss. His hands traveled down the boy's body and encircled around his waist, pulling him closer.

Sora gasped out of pure need, and Riku quickly slipped his tongue in, feeling so...so _alive_, he could hardly bear it. He was truly awake now; he felt more like living than he ever had in his entire _life._ Nothing mattered except Sora, Sora and the life he was feeding into Riku. His very _being _depended on nothing but the boy in his arms, on the feeling of total elation given to him when their tongues massaged each other's, on the quiet moans breaking the otherwise silence. But it was _okay _that it was so quiet; as long as Sora was in his arms, he could face anything. They were in their own little world now.

_So hot..._was it the aftereffect of the blistering heat outside?

_No...not just that... _

In a sudden sense of nothing but _want, _Riku grasped Sora's waist even closer and threw him onto the bed. Sora opened his eyes for a moment, but they instantly slid shut when Riku kissed him again, rough and dominant, but with some sort of inner tenderness that Sora realized Riku felt just for him. _And only him... _

The battle with their tongues raged for quite some time, not even stopping when the two were gasping for breath, the room filled with the sound of their short, heavy pants and moans. Riku's hands were buried in Sora's spiky hair, gripping harder and rougher with every passing moment.

Sora finally pulled away, a bit startled at the dominance Riku was displaying, but not minding it all the same. He heaved a few deep breaths, his heart racing a million miles an hour. He attempted to squirm free of Riku's hold on him, only to find that moving brought on a pleasurable brush of friction against their hips. Sora stopped moving and stared up at darkening aqua eyes. He didn't need words. The message in those teal orbs was perfectly clear.

Riku leaned in again, only this time Sora felt hot breath on his ear. He tried to jump away, but strong hands pinned his shoulders on the bed, preventing him from escaping. Riku immediately dove in and traced Sora's ear with his tongue and a needy whimper escaped into the air. Sora's hands started instinctively started to trace Riku's strong, broad chest, his fingertips dancing over the older boy's tank top. When his hands dared to go lower, Riku growled in appreciation and roughly bit Sora's earlobe.

Sora hissed through his teeth. Riku couldn't tell whether it was in pleasure or pain, so he continued downward, his teeth skimming the skin of Sora's neck, nipping and kissing lower and lower, leaving hot trails behind. Quiet, needy moans filled the otherwise silent room.

Riku sat up for a moment and ripped his shirt off and followed by quickly taking Sora's off. Sora barely had time to react before Riku was back down on him, his face buried in the brunette's neck, biting his soft skin hard enough to nearly draw blood.

Sora's gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan when Riku ran his hands over his body, roughly at first, in movements that made him feel like the silver-haired boy was _claiming _him; that they were for each other, and only each other. Nobody else mattered.

In a sudden need to smell him, hold him, do nothing but be close and let the passion between them build even more, Sora grabbed Riku's hands, entwining their fingers together. He pulled Riku's muscular on top of his, their naked, sweaty chests pressed so close together it was as if they could sink into each other, be part of one another as they so desperately needed.

"Riku..." Sora let out a breathy gasp, closing his eyes and inhaling nothing but Riku. Mmm...he smelled so good. But wait...since when did spirits have a scent?

He shrugged a bit, feeling his heart pound a mile a minute against his chest—it was threatening to fly right out to Riku so he could have it, keep it, grasp it against him forever. Riku was the only one he needed...

Sora blinked, and he thought he heard a faint echo along with the sound of his heartbeat. Riku shifted a little and the sound only increased.

Sora's azure eyes flew open, meeting widening aquamarine ones. They gasped in unison, hardly daring to believe it...almost not _wanting _to believe it, like this was all just some cruel dream that they were having and they would each wake up, as lost and alone as before.

But no...as their eyes got bigger, they realized this was no dream. Not at all. Sora tugged one of his hands free and slowly brought it up to Riku's broad chest, directly over his heart.

They both felt it.

Sora's eyes quickly filled with tears—he _had _always been the sap of the two of them—and flung his arms around Riku's neck, wildly pressing their lips together. Riku could only smile into the kiss, grasping the one who had brought the light back into him, his _life, _as they lay together basking in the moonlight.

And if you listened closely, you could only hear one heartbeat, as their hearts flew together as one.

_---_

_-sweatdrops- Heh...I've never written yaoi quite like that before...actually, it was my second time writing yaoi! Le gasp!_

_Anyway, **reviews **are greatly and totally appreciated! _


End file.
